The present invention relates to the field of quality of session control, and more specifically to location and historical trend based quality of session in unified telephony systems.
Globalization and the advance of technologies have led to a widespread distribution of the work force with more and more individuals working outside of a traditional office setting. Individuals may work from their homes, coffee shops, on the road, from hotel rooms, and the like. Taking this geographical distribution of the workforce into consideration, phone or video conferences often times replace, at least in part, face to face meetings.
Some participants of these telephone or even video conferences do not always have control over their immediate environments or quality of connection to the collaboration session. These factors have a potential to negatively impact the quality of collaboration during a conference. Background noise, such as a dog barking or the sound of traffic, as well as a bad signal or connection can introduce troublesome distractions. As stated, these distractions adversely affect the productivity of the work team during phone or video conferences and can even render them entirely unproductive.